We Only Skateboard Freestyle
by BerryPanda
Summary: Basically a Free! AU in wich the boys are skaters. Also, I must say that every (main) character on the show will appear eventually. So, if your favorite character hasn't appeared yet, be pacient 'cause he will soon. Pairings featured on this fanfic are: (mostly) Nagisa/Rei; Makoto/Haruka; Rin/Nitori; Gou/Seijuurou.


_*See the end of the chapter for the__** Author's Note**__, please.*_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Art of Being Impulsive**

There were two things people needed to know about Nagisa.

The first one was that he didn't plan stuff.

The second was that, when he actually did, he wouldn't follow his own plans.

For example: he hadn't planned going to school that morning.

But for some reason, there he was, wearing his crumpled uniform, going to the exactly opposite direction he would normally go.

He didn't actually need to, though: he could just have called Makoto or Haruka and given the news by phone.

But he _felt_ as if he needed to go, even if it was Monday and he felt really crappy from the previous day.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived school was the red-haired girl waving at him frantically.

"You did it! You actually came!" Gou smiled and grab his arm before he could even get out of the skateboard. Nagisa grinned at her, as he stepped on his skateboard's tail, popping it so he could grab it before putting it inside the arm straps of his rotten backpack.

"Yeah, I did!"

"So...", her eyebrows furrowed in a almost menacing expression. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Yeah. It's not like it's a big deal!" he grinned confidently.

The girl made a sarcastic sound.

"Right... If it "wasn't a big deal"", she wiggled he fingers, making quotation marks in the air. "I doubt you would come to school. I mean, you could just have told them by phone, as you did to me!"

Nagisa stared and pouted at her.

"Stop reading me! I'm not that predictable!"

She snorted at him, but didn't answer.

"So, you _are_ going to tell them?"

"Tell what?" Nagisa and Gou froze to the scraping sound of skateboard wheels against the floor and the calm voice that came from behind them.

"Nothing!" they answered at the same time, turning to face the newcomers. Nagisa cursed his voice for coming out more high-pitched than the usual.

"Oh, well", the taller boy shrugged. His voice as calm and steady as if he was talking to a little kid, but it was also pretty obvious he was hiding a laugh. "If you say so."

Then the two of them got their skateboards " Haruka kicking it and grabing it in the air and Makoto sliding his foot to the tail and catching it's nose " and hold them under their arms, before walking closer towards the others.

Even after all these years, Nagisa still found himself amazed at how they hadled a skateboard: as if it was not just an equipment, but a part of them. Specially Haru.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" Makoto asked Nagisa, as they started walking onto the school building.

Nagisa pouted at him, holding his backpack tightly, feeling the hard surface of the skate against his back.

"Is the fact that I've come for my own school suspicious?"

"Actually, yeah, it is." that was Haru. His black hair was almost reaching the shoulders (an obvious signal that Makoto hadn't succeded ont he task of getting him to cut it) and so he stuck it on a ponytail. "You've been ditching school randomly for a long time. Specially on Mondays. You always ditch school on Mondays."

"For _your_ information, I've heard that there will be an extra activity for math. And since I'm fucked up in math, I need that grade", and that was a lie. Well, not the thing about being fucked up in math: that was more true than he would like, but that _obviously_ wasn't the reason he came to school.

Either way, Makoto and Haruka bought it. That, or they simply felt it would be better to just let it be. Probably the latter.

Nagisa could have just told them, but he decided to wait a bit more, which was surprising since "waiting" was something he never did.

After that, the rest of the morning was normal, following its boring school routine. That until the break, when Nagisa returned to his two life fundaments and completely forgot of his plan of waiting until school was over before mentioning anything about _the _subject.

"So, have you heard?"

Haruka lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed, his eyes asking the same question Makoto put in words a few seconds later:

"Heard what?"

Nagisa reached for Makoto's lunch and stole a bit of it. He ate it and sipped the soda he had just bought before answering.

"They are tearing down the old skatepark where we used to train."

If it was possible, Haruka's eyebrows furrowed even more to that before he returned his gaze towards the floor.

"We should go there before it's completely destroyed!" Nagisa's voice was once again excited as he let out the words he'd been dying to say since that morning.

"No", Haru answered promptly.

"Yeah... I also don't think that would be the best idea ever, Nagisa...', Makoto said.

"Come on!", the smallest boy cried at the other two. "An adventure! Just like the old times!"

Haru sighed loudly.

"This is gonna be such a pain in the ass..."

Makoto looked from one to the other, as if deciding what he should do.

"It'll be fun!", Nagisa pleaded at him.

"Well..." Makoto also sighed, running a hand through his brownish hair. He had a new ear piercing, Nagisa noticed, a green one, just below his old industrial metallic piercing. "It may be fun, actually... Perhaps they didn't destroy all the obstacles...", he turned his green eyes toward Haruka as he said that.

The other boy sighed once more.

"Okay, then", he shrugged, as if defeated, but he didn't sound as if he were caring that much he had lost the discussion.

"Yeah!" Nagisa throw a fist in the air as he screamed in victory. Some people looked, but he didn't care.

He was happy: for the first time in a long, long time they could actually act as if they were a team.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a glimpse of excitement and expectation.

Nagisa could hear his red sneakers tapping the floor rhythmically and anxiously as he watched the seconds passing on the clock.

They agreed on meeting at 7 o'clock in front of the school before moving on to the indoors skate park " an old construction that became kinda creepy after it closed.

Makoto shivered a bit before clinging on to Haruka's arm.

"Oh, God...", he laughed nervously, a faint sound on the silence of that particular night. "It's a bit too dark, don't you think? We should have come earlier..."

Nagisa giggled. Makoto got scared too easily, he had always been like that.

"Fear not, Mako-chan! I've got flashlights!", he dropped his skateboard and reached the two said flashlights out of his backpack. He hoped no one missed those at home...

They easily got past the locker on the door – it wasn't as if the place was really secure anyway – and entered the building.

It was the same as always, only dirtier and emptier, and Nagisa still thought the whole thing looked like a huge and empty swimming pool.

Initially, they just stayed there, gazing at it. Haruka, who was the only one that wasn't carrying a flashlight, was the first to move, dropping his skateboard and jumping on to its deck.

"Wait, Haru!" Makoto tried calling, but it was too late: Haru was already too far.

He had always liked freestyle skateboarding the most – a skateboard and a flat surface such as the skate park's was all that he needed. It was cool watching him, Nagisa thouth as he saw Haru perfoming a flawless 360 spin. It gave him the feeling he could do anything.

"Catch, Mako-chan!", he shout, tossing his flashlight towards Makoto, before jumping on his own skateboard and following Haruka.

"Wait! Nagisa!", Makoto tried calling him, luckily grabbing the flashlight on the air before it fell. "I don't thing it's safe!"

He eventually gave up on calling them, sighing as Nagisa giggled at his frustration.

Actually, he _was_ right: it wasn't safe and they saw it when Nagisa's skateboard's wheels stumbled on a rock and the small boy fell, scraping his elbows.

"See? I told you?" Makoto said calmly as he put a band-aid on the small wound.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", he answered, rolling his eyes. "I had fun anyway." Then, his eyes glinted as he remembered somehing. "Oh, oh! I had an idea!"

A bit far from them, Haru said something under his breath – something that sounded like a tired "here we go again" – as he inspected his board. Nagisa ignored him and kept talking:

"We could reopen the skateboarding team! It was so fun when we praticed together!"

Makoto smiled oddly, looking from the excited boy in front of him to Haruka, and then sighed.

"We already talked about this, Nagisa. Haru won't agree unless we have more than three persons! And Gou doesn't count: you know she prefers administrating stuff for the team rather than skating itself."

Nagisa pouted at him.

"Yeah, I _know_ that! That's why my idea is recruiting someone else for our team."

Haru snorted.

"And, by chance, you know someone who would fit for this role, right?"

Nagisa grinned at them – his typical smug, devilish grin.

"Indeed I do."

* * *

***Author's Note:**

This fanfiction is based on an amazing fanart by (royalcola/./tumblr/./com) and it's a present for Audrey (aitaikimochi/./ tumblr/./com) as thanks to her for being awesome - hope you like it. :)

Firstly, I must say thank you for reading my first attempt on writing fanfiction and that I would really apreciate if you guys could comment and leave your opnion and constructive criticism since I'm new at this and English isn't my first language.

Also, when I started writing this, I really struggled about the whole skateboarding thing. I really did my best at writing and researching about it, but if I make any mistakes, please do not hesitate in telling me.

I will do my best to finish the next chapters and post it here as soon as possible. ( I will also try to come up with better summary... ^^' )

Free! does not belong to me nor does the original idea for this AU. Thank you.


End file.
